


When The Moon Met The Ocean

by gutwenching



Category: Original Work
Genre: And When I Say Short, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I mean short, Mythology References, Other, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Roman goddesses, Short & Sweet, Tragic Romance, greek goddesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutwenching/pseuds/gutwenching
Summary: Some hopeless romantics even allow themselves to gaze up at the pale beauty, and ask her for counsel in their own tragic tale. The moon cannot give them guidance, for she only knows the depths of her own inamorata.





	When The Moon Met The Ocean

The tale of the moon and the ocean being star-crossed lovers is older than humanity itself. Throughout the eons, many legends of their love have inspired hopeless young paramours across the globe.

Selene and Amphitrite, brought together by the hand of generous Aphrodite herself, torn apart over and over by cruel Eos, goddess of the gut-wrenching, unavoidable dawn.

Luna and Salacia hid from Neptune’s messenger dolphin as long as Saturnus could allow them.

Some hopeless romantics even allow themselves to gaze up at the pale beauty, and ask her for counsel in their own tragic tale. The moon cannot give them guidance, for she only knows the depths of her own inamorata.

The moon has witnessed her lover’s birth, you see, has beheld the beginning of it all. She has seen the earth change from hazardous, volcano filled grounds to the serene but equally powerful beauty it withholds now. The moon has loved the ocean from the first drop of salty water that touched down upon the earth’s jagged surface, the same drop that would inevitably become what she was destined to become; ruthless waves and playful spume, once the time was right.

The moon cannot deny her jealousy towards the humans that slowly, carelessly poison her lover like she isn’t their source of life, like she does not helplessly weep for their inevitable self-destruction. The ocean loves her humans more than anything, and this the moon knows.

But through it all, legend and myth, jealousy and destruction, the moon and the ocean know that they are not so doomed after all, for their love conquers daybreak each and every time, and the pale waves of moonlight cast their light upon uncontainable, blue waves. And so, they are together, intertwined, like lovers should be.


End file.
